regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Dicing with Death Episode 156
] Malcifer Recap Day 62 Malcifer Winter is working on raising his undead in Winter's Reach when he is approached by Hannibal the Hunter. He reports some more zombiues have been killed. Malcifer goes with Hannibal to investigate. At the site to the North-East, there are tracks that are some hours old. The two return back to Winter's Reach. Malcifer goes to his estate and collects 20 skeleton warriors and heads back into the woods with Hannibal. In the woods they find a solder keeping watch over the dead zombies, the archers open fire as the solder flees northwards, but gets slaughtered. Malcifer inspects the dead man and he is a raised levy with a symbol of a new house. Malcifer raises him as a zombie. Malcifer and Hannibal continue onward with the skeletons. They come across more scouts, a spear of 8. Malcifer orders to his skeletons to attack. The entire squad is killed except one man are killed. The Knight flees from the battle, shouting that he has spotted skeletons and the necromancer. Malcifer orders his skeletons to chase. The solder reaches a nearby camp and the 40 to 50 solders retreat northwards. When Malcifer and the others get to the camp, it is abandoned by the time they arrive. There are 7 camp fires. Malcifer & Hannibal returns to Winters Reach to get reinforcements, leaving the skeleton warriors to secure the camp. In late afternoon Malcifer returns to his manor. After Malcifer heads inside he hears the sounds of solders charging. 3 spears of spearmen and 2 spears of archers. Then the skeletons hidden in the hedges come out to attack the interlopers. Malcifer steps out and orders the rest of his undead into the battle as well. One of the spears of archers flee the battle. After some rounds of combat 2 spears of spearmen are destroyed and the undead surround the living and slaughters them. In the end 8 regular skeletons from the rosebushes are defeated, 35 regular skeletons, 2 level 3 skeletons and 3 level 5 skeletons. The other side lost 46 alive pearmen, 8 bowmen & 7 knights. Malcifer is able to drain 3 solders of the lives, bring him up to 147 years of life power. Malcifer goes to raises some new level 5 skeletons (Blood Knights) overnight, but is interrupted after raising only 2. While working Malcifer sees a person off to the east watching. Malcifer goes to to investigate, and the person flees. Malcifer follows and sees more interlopers, troops lining up to the east of his estate. Malcifer gets on his elk, gathers is created warriors, and retreats to the village. No one in the village is aware of the interlopers yet. He go into the woods to gather some zombies. Day 63 At dawn Malcifer returns to Winter's Reach with his gathered armies to find the interlopers have retreated and not attacked. The interlopers had seen the carnage the other army had faced when the went to Winter's Reach. Malcifer orders the Hunters to go out to gather wildstock from the destroyed villages nearby to resupply the empty Winter's Reach farms. Malcifer sleeps for the rest of the day, then gets back to work of raising skeletons. He also creates Skeleton Horses. Malcifer summons Lilith for healing. Days 64-66 Malcifer works on raising new skeletons. Malcifer at the end of day 66 he goes to visit Lilith. Lilith has put a crocodile head on a boar's body, but is worried about the balance of the creature with the head being too heavy. Day 67 Malcifer animates 8 small animals. He gets the news that 3 surrounding villages are on fire. Malcifer heads east to Amon's Watch to find everyone has fled the village and the town itself burned down. Animals unable to be taken with the evacuation were slain and left where they stood. Day 68-71 Malcifer orders his hunters to salvage what they can from the destroyed villages. Malcifer raises 3 spears of zombies. Day 71-78 Malcifer wants to order his population to just eat meat from sacrificed animals, but he consults the books of research his grandmother had done. It says that the consumption of tainted meat causes "irratic' behaviour in "some" of the population. Malcifer goes ahead and orders the whole village to only eat the meat of sacrificed animals. Malcifer then gets to killing some animals to raise 7 spears of skeletons. Day 79 Malcifer takes control of his shade and travels for 6 hours to get to Pinespur. Near Pinespur is a patrol of horsemen going past. At Pinespur, a whole section of the forest has been cut down around the outside of the unwalled town. Improvised walls and palisade walls are being constructed. Malcifer is pleased to see this wall built, as it had been banned by Eridon since the Conquest of Gadia in 1380. He predicts it'd take 180 days to finish the wall. Around Pinespur are 3 different companies of solders, each with their own flag, almost 300 people. The shade moves downs the main street of Pinespur. The local guards are gossiping about the undead. An old man spots the shade as it walks though the walls of his house and calls out to the guards that he saw a ghost, but the shade is long gone before the guards arrive. The shade heads to Pinespur Keep. He overhears news from the guards that Sheriff Fredi is locked in the prison, and how he refuses to talk, even after talking with the Clerics. The shade heads inside the keep. He sees three gnomes working on some copper pipes below a section of ripped up floor. The shade searches the keep, and finds the stairs down to the prison. At the bottom of the stairs a a guard spots the shade and calls for help. The shade turns around and retreats from the keep. Day 80 The shade travels back to Winter's Reach after another 6 hours of travelling, getting back just before dawn. Level up *Malcifer Winter levels up to level 6 **+1 hp (max 22 hp) Category:Dicing with Death Episodes Category:Malcifer Winter Episodes